


Family is forever

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Gen, M/M, Orange Side - Freeform, wrath sanders is orange side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: When the light sides kick Virgil out, he can only turn to the ones who never expected to see him again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, wrath sanders/virgil sanders
Kudos: 15





	Family is forever

Virgil stood outside the barrier that separated the dark sides from the light sides. How was he supposed to explain to Janus, Remus, and Wrath that he was back? Janus made it pretty clear when he left that he would not be welcome.

Flashback  
“J?” Virgil asked knocking on the doorframe

Janus glances up from his book “Yes Virgil?”

“I, um oh god...they accepted me.” 

Janus snapped his book shut “So, let me guess, you’re leaving us?”

Virgil shifted awkwardly “Well yeah...but I can get you guys accepted too!”

“Just go.” Janus glared “Abandon your family and do not come back. Ever.”

Virgil quietly closed Janus’s door and went over the light sides area, locking himself in his room and curled up “I’m sorry J” he whispered.  
End of flashback

Virgil ran a hand through his hair biting his lip

“What the hell are you doing here?” Janus popped up glaring at Virgil.

“They kicked me out, just like you said, I’ll stay in my room, I’ll stay away or whatever, but Janus, please...I have nowhere else to go.”

Janus pulled Virgil into a hug, “I know what I said, I didn’t mean it, family is forever.”

Virgil nodded.

Janus sat on the couch and ran a hand through Virgil’s hair “Can I asked why they kicked you out?”

“I don’t know, I revealed myself to Thomas after Remus left, but the others already knew I was a dark side when I formed. I guess they didn’t like I was so open about it with Thomas, maybe they don’t want the association from Thomas.” Virgil shrugged

Janus nodded “Well, I don’t know if Wrath will be here for bonding tonight, he hasn’t shown up for much since you left, but Remus will be there.”

Virgil nodded “I’m going to take a nap”

Janus nodded and hugged Virgil closer until they both fell asleep.

Virgil was tackled onto the floor and heard a familiar voice scream “Emo’s back!”

Virgil hugged the person on top of him “Hey Ree.”

Remus smiled “You’re staying right?”

Virgil nodded “I’m here.”

When it was time for bonding, Janus sent a hopeful text to Wrath, not mentioning Virgil yet.

Wrath walked in and froze when he saw Virgi before sitting down on the coffee table across from the other 3.

Remus sat in Janus’s lap and after some awkward silence, the 4 fell into the old pattern of laughing together, well Wrath didn’t but he smiled.

After the bonding Wrath asked, “Can I talk to Virgil alone?”

Janus and Remus hesitated but nodded and sunk out.

Virgil nervously looked at Wrath “Yes?”

“Did you just come back because they kicked you out? Because if so, Remus and Janus deserve to know so they don’t get hurt if you leave again.” Wrath asked firmly

“I’ve been thinking about coming back since the puppet episode.” Virgil whispers

Wrath nods “Good, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Weeks passed and Virgil felt better than he had in a while, everything was back to how it used to be...including Virgil crushing on Wrath like crazy.

One night after movie night, Wrath pulled Virgil to the side, “I need to talk to you.”

“Uh okay?” Virgil responded

“Look, I’m not good at this kind of thing, but...dammit, okay, look I like you, and I don’t ugh yeah” Wrath sounded very not like himself.

Virgil blinked, was this really happening? After crushing since middle school, it was really happening? Virgil blushes “I like you too.”

“Neither of you two can hide it for shit!” Remus yelled from the kitchen followed by “Let go, Janus!”

Wrath chuckled at the two before turning back to Virgil and offered him a hand which Virgil took, “I’m not ready to reveal my name yet, but if you want you can call me A”

Virgil nodded “Sounds good.”

They went to the commons and turned on Nightmare Before Christmas, where Virgil fell asleep halfway through on A’s shoulder.

Needless to say, Remus and Janus took lots of pictures of the two cuddled on the couch.


End file.
